bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shōjirō Kusaka
... Really? Seriously dude? :Number Four: Kamishini (神キラー, "God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash") This is MY technique. I only let one other person add this on, and I NEVER gave you the right to this technique. Remove it. :Killer has spiritual power that is extremely, monstrously huge. His power is so strong that when in the human world his restriction is to less than 1% of full power, because if any more were given it flatten and effect whatever part if the human world he is in, but Killler does have complete control over it so it does not leek... Even my characters, like Seireitou and Kamui, don't have spiritual power that can crush the Earth at friggin 1% -_- :Full Access: Seeing as he is part of the Royal Guard and seems to never to be on duty he has access to information and places that even the First Division Captain don't have access to, ex. Central 46 chambers. Along with this he has more jurisdiction than the Central 46 does. He has also met the Soul King and has full access to contact him or the Royal Family if need be. Only the Grand Marshal of the First Ring is allowed to meet the Soul and have Full access. Shōjirō doesn't have that, total fail. :Bankai: Jun ōte: (Lit. Bankai: Second Level): Not Yet Revealed Second Level Bankai are not allowed. This alone gives this article a big problem with me and the Admins. Furthermore, I have learned that you deleted an Admin's warning. That makes this article auto-deletable. I expect that when you redo this page, you consider what I said above. Or else. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* First off, you can't recreate it, unless you make some major changes to it - and by major, we mean that he can't be like he was before. Oh yeah, and "promising you'll fix it" dosent fly by me, at least. People promise all the time that they will, but they don't. Now, getting back to what was stated above: : 1.) He can't have that kind of spiritual power. That's too gm. : 2.) His zanpakuto name must have katakana, if you plan to keep Dragunov as a name. : 3.) Focus on 1 main power; he can't control lightning & wind & fire, etc. : 4.) No Royal Guard pass. Since he's a Vizard, he wouldnt even be allowed in Soul Society, much less the Royal Guard. : 5.) Kanji/Katakana, grammar, & spelling all make a good article. : Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 02:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) error Vast Spiritual Power:.....He can compress his spiritual power around his body to form something similar to armor that only the most skilled and adept fighters can get through. He is able to fight on even grounds with multiple Royal Guard level combatants using bankai with only his shikai. He has shown to be able to harden his spiritual power and fire it like bullets. '' -> this exert from your powers and abilities section is a direct ripoff of arrancars w:c:bleach:Hierro and w:c:bleach:Bala abilities, and i say this because the wording is '''Strongly' similar, please revise--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 10:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC)